Mira Yurizaki
is an Android made by Seira and Shidou Yurizaki and the newest member of the Recovery House where she works as the partner of Kyōma Mabuchi. Appearance Mira was built to resemble a teenage girl with a slim frame. She has light green cybernetic eyes and short light green hair with two purple bangs at the front. At the top of each bang are red, goggle-shaped sensors with a small wing on each, which Mira frequently insists are hairpins, despite the fact they move. The outlet for her coil is situated on her chest, where her heart would be. Her outfit changes over the course of the series, but it usually has a color scheme of pink, red, white, black, purple and pale yellow. Underneath it all, she wears a pink bra and pink underwear. Her most distinguishing feature, however, is a cat-like tail resembling an amplifier cord protruding from where her sacrum would be, which allows her to interface with other coil-driven technology. Personality Unlike other Androids, Mira is the only known android built with complete brain components, giving her the personality of a young woman. She is peppy, kind, emotional, and has a sense of fashion. Being a robot though, she is pretty intelligent when it comes to matters regarding coils and mostly in general, though she can be at points naive. Despite her kind nature, there are times where she can be overly blunt, such as when she confronted the ghost of Shidou Kanaki in the Lake Yasogami arc. She believes in the good of people, but notably has limits at times, such as at one point flat-out giving up trying to get Kyōma to treat her better, and in some ways can be considered by idealistic and a realist. She is fiercely loyal to people she follows, whether it be to her creator or Kyōma. She is very confident in her abilities a lot of the time, though while she is strong, she prefers not to fight directly, instead confronting people or using long-range projectiles. She especially tries to avoid killing others, and tries to get Kyōma to not kill K.K. and to get things under control. Unlike Kyōma who likes to use violence as an answer most of the time, Mira only gets physical when she deems it necessary. Due to not being able to interact with much of society from having to hide from New Tesla Energy officials, she has points where she can come off as awkward. She is notably a terrible liar. Mira considers herself a person and often gets annoyed whenever Kyōma calls her a robot or "piece of junk." She is also known to not like creepy or gory things. Relationships Kyōma Mabuchi Although the two are partners, their friendship is one-sided due to Kyōma's distrust of coil-driven technology. Despite this, she cherishes their partnership and does her best to help him on missions. After the Easter Island incident, Kyoma demonstrates much more hospitable attitude towards Mira after confronting his past and is shown to be protective of her. Mira is also implied to be falling in love with Kyoma. History She was created 2 years ago, on the day before Seira and Ichigo were killed. She witnessed the attack and is the only one who knows the identity of the killers. Episode 1 Mira is helping her father by gathering illegal coils to help him with his life support. She comes across a gang with in possession of some coils. She listens in on them until she is discovered by one of the members, who accidentally steps on the tip of her amplifier cord, causing her to shut down temporarily, appearing like she fainted. She regains consciousness to find Kyōma had taken out most of the gang, when the leader comes up behind her, places a coil-driven water gun to her head and demands Kyōma to leave them with the coils or she would be killed. As Kyōma refuses to do anything, Mira throws the gang leader across the room, revealing that she is in fact an android. In the aftermath of the battle she walks up to Kyōma, startles him by crying, which a android should not be able to do, and slaps him in the face, calling him a jerk. This knocks Kyōma unconscious and Mira runs away with most of the coils. She tries to escape but is later tracked down by Kyōma. After a brief chase Mira is finally caught. Meanwhile, Shidou Yurizaki is being interrogated by the police when he sets off a coil EMP grenade that disables all coil driven tech in the city, including his life support system, causing him to die. This inadvertently causes Mira's coil to malfunction too, and she shuts down. Kyōma reluctantly carries her body back to the Recovery house for examination and repairs. Mira is examined by Koorogi, but he says she's like no android ever made before. They finally insert a working coil into her chest. She restarts and after a brief moment of daze, she slaps Kyōma because she is angry and embarrassed about being undressed. After a brief questioning, she asks if she can become a collector working for Recovery House. Abilities Being an android, Mira is physically stronger and tougher than the average human, able to toss a full-grown man across a room with minimal effort and lift and carry hundreds of pounds of furniture with relative ease, as well as survive being crushed and even decapitated by a falling pile of cars with only minor discomfort. She is incredibly agile, able to leap great distances across rooftops and cover lots of ground in short spans of time. However, unlike Four or Lwai, she is not very skilled in physical combat and is currently undergoing martial arts training. She has X-ray vision, allowing her to see beneath skin and detect pieces of metal someone may be carrying. Her tail allows her to interface with other coil-driven machinery. Following the Easter Island arc, she is now powered by the Double coil. Like all coil-driven technology however, she will shut down without a functioning coil powering her. She will also temporarily shut down if her amplifier cord is damaged. Being a android, she shouldn't be able to feel emotions. However she was made with complete brain components, allowing her to have a personality. Trivia She is the only known coil-driven android to have the ability to cry. es:Mira Yurizaki Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Recovery House Members